


Everybody wants to rule the world

by theflowerqueenrose



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Hot Sex, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rose helps Diavolo take over the world, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflowerqueenrose/pseuds/theflowerqueenrose
Summary: What's the price Rose is willing to pay for her to be allowed to stay in Devildom? To what extent would she go to show her loyalty?Find out in this thrilling series about trust, betrayal, love and war. Follow Rose through her journey of helping Lord Diavolo conquer the realms.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), original female character/original female characters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. I. The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I loved writing it. If so, let me know by commenting. 💕

She never thought this day would actually come. Every time she thought about it, it always seemed so far away. A future so distant she'd never get to live it. However, it came true and reality hit Rose in the face like a brick. In less than twenty four hours she was supposed to leave Devildom and return to the human realm. Most people in her place would've been thrilled to return home, however there was nothing for her back there. Truth be told, she didn't necessarily miss anyone enough to return. Not to mention that she never got around to doing what she wanted.

Although she longed for the touch of the demon brothers, it was forbidden. Oh such a cruel fate to be face to face to the ones you love but banned from sharing an intimate bond. Apparently, during intercourse, demons had the ability to literally fuck the soul out of you, consuming it. So, obviously, she was banned from doing so. It wouldn't have looked so great for Diavolo. However, Rose was over it. What did her soul help with anyway?

She excused herself from the little attic party under the pretence she was bringing more snacks and drinks when, in reality, she went to search for Lucifer.

Eventually, she passed his study and heard music coming from there, so she knocked and received permission to come in.

It truly seemed like Lucifer wanted to tell her something, but she was faster than him.

"I'm sorry to bother you at this hour, but I'd like to request of you to escort me to Diavolo's castle. It is of maximum importance and I wouldn't have asked this of you if it wasn't", she spoke loud and clear while looking him straight in the eyes.

At first, he was visibility shocked by the human's request. It was clearly not what he expected to hear. Quickly, he recovered. After all, he wasn't the powerful first born for nothing.

"What could be important enough to disturb Diavolo at this hour, hmm?", he asked with a slight disbelief in his tone.

"I am afraid my reasons for this visit can be discussed with Lord Diavolo only. Plus, he already approved of my visit", Rose unlocked her d.d.d to show Lucifer the text messages exchanged between her and the next ruler of Devildom.

Defeated, Lucifer had no choice but to indulge her the privilege.

The walk was quick as both of them wanted to get it over with as soon as possible. To create an alibi, she messaged Beel saying that they ran out of snacks and she went out with Lucifer to buy some. It was pretty credible, so she thought.

As soon as Rose stepped into Diavolo's residence Lucifer and her were greeted by his ever so loyal butler, who lead her to Diavolo's study before taking Lucifer to a guest room to drink a tea with him while waiting for her little visit to be over.

Rose took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Fuck it, it's now or never", she thought.

Another deep breath. Her heart started beating faster.

"Well, here I go to sell my soul."

With a heart that almost jumped out of her chest with every beat, she knocked on the door.

"Come on in, I've been expecting you.", the demon's tone was as cheerful as ever.

When she opened the door she was greeted by the brightest smile she had ever seen.

"Thank you for having me. I know it was not programmed and you're extremely busy", she bowed slightly to show him how grateful she was.

"Oh, it's nothing, Rose. Please, take a seat", he gestured towards a vintage looking chair set in front of his desk.

As she were told to, Rose sat down, one leg over the other, hands on her knee.

"So, tell me. What is it that you wanted to talk to me about? It certainly seemed urgent.", he rested his chin on one of his palms, looking at the redhead with interest.

"Well, I have a proposal for you", her gaze dropped to the floor for a second while she was rethinking her choice of words, "Actually, let me rephrase that. I have an offer you cannot refuse", her eyes travelled back to Diavolo's and her voice stopped shaking so badly.

"Oh well then, by all means, go on", a soft chuckle escaped his lips.

"I'm here to offer you two things. The world and my soul", Rose stopped in her tracks to analyze the demon's reaction, he seemed taken aback by her comment, "As the ruler of Devildom, the King of Demons, however, you should know best that everything comes at a price", she smirked regaining her confidence, "I'll exchange my soul for immortality and the world I can help you conquer if you allow me to remain here in Devildom", she changed the position of her feet, alternating which gets to sit on top and her right elbow sat now on the armrest and her hand framed the side of her face, with her thumb under her chin and the other fingers cupping her cheek.

"How would you manage to that, Rose?", he looked more interested than surprised, as if he already knew this was going to happen.

"Well", Rose grinned, "The soul exchange would remain between us until everything is finished. As for how to conquer the world, it's quite simple actually. Allow me to be the human ambassador of Devildom. People would be more inclined to listen to you if the one regular human who came here wanted to stay. Eventually, I'd go to diplomatic meetings in the human world which I'd bring Lucifer and his brothers to, in order to show humans that demons aren't all that bad. It would help you win their trust. They'd want to have a powerful ally like you, so would eventually allow you to live among us. With their trust gained and troops on the inside, you could easily attack. You're far stronger than any weapons we have.", she explained her plan.

Diavolo seemed to be seriously considering this plan, thing which gave her hope. Eventually, she received her answer.

"It's a deal, Rose", he held his hand out waiting for the human to shake it, "If you pledge allegiance to me."

"I, Dragon Rose of the human relam hereby pledge my allegiance to you, Lord Diavolo of Devildom, from now until the end of my days", she reached out and grabbed his hand in order to shake it.

"I knew Lucifer made the right choice brining you here", his smile got wider and his grip stronger.

The moment Diavolo let go of her hand, her body felt slightly lighter. You know what they say, the soul weights twenty one grams.

Her visit only lasted a couple more minutes as they discussed the formalities of what was about to happen the next day additionally to laying a spell on her that would mask the fact that she, as of now, had no soul. Afterwards, Rose headed towards the direction in which Lucifer and Barbatos could be last seen walking in.

Hearing their voice, she located the room which they were in and announced that her visit was over. She thanked Barbatos for the help as he escorted her and Lucifer to the exist.

"So, did you obtain what it was you were looking for?", the demon asked.

"Yes, I did. Thank you for escorting me.", she smiled, "Also, we have to grab snacks on the way, that's what I told your brothers we were going out for...", Rose scratched the back of her neck.

"Quite inconvenient, but if it needs to be done...", Lucifer sighed.

The walk seemed to be relatively quiet until the demon's voice could be heard again.

"Is your job here done now? No unfinished business, no loose ends?"

"Hmm... I guess I still haven't made a pact with you", she already felt cocky from making a deal with Diavolo, so she thought that may be her lucky night.

"A pact, you say?", he looked baffled, "I see. You've made pacts with all of my brothers, which just leaves me..."

Lucifer stopped in his tracks. Fortunately for the both of them, the street was empty. No demon roamed around. Maybe that's exactly why Lucifer stopped. His pride wouldn't let him talk about this in front of others. His gaze met Rose's and he came towards her, closing off the distance between them.

"Do you really want to make a pact with me? Truly?", he was inches away, smirking, but soon the smirk faded away, "I don't know how my brothers felt about making a pact with you, but I am more than a name to be crossed off of your list."

Rose felt offended he even insinuated such a thing. It was low, even for him. Was his thinking always his distorted?

"I can't have you lumping me together with everyone else. That won't do."

Rose opened her mouth to contradict him, but before she got the chance to speak her mind, Lucifer shifted into his demon form. Not entirely sure what he was trying to accomplish, Rose didn't flinch. She lost her soul and mortality that night. It wasn't like she had anything left to lose. In fact, she felt sad for Lucifer. His own thoughts were poisoning him.

In order to transform, he had to step away from her, so he had enough space to spread his jet black wings.

"You aren't going to run? You've certainly got guts, don't you?, he seemed surprised, "I've always found that aspect of you irritating.", he coldly said, "But as irritating as it is, it's even more endearing.", his expression softened.

After he finished the sentence, once again he stepped closer to her.

"Now listen, and listen well", he managed to step on all of her nerves at once, "I will not be your possession. I won't belong to you. You will belong to me.", he smirked, "So what will it be? Will you make a pact with me, Rose?"

All she could do was laugh. That night she confronted the price of hell and received his badge of approval. She had a plan which was going to help Diavolo claim the human realm and eventually rule over all of the three. Yet, he wanted her to belong to him? And she thought Asmodeus was the narcissistic one.

"Honestly, I'd rather die", not like that was possible anymore anyway.

"How dare you talk like that to me you pathetic little-"

"I would never abuse the bond I have with your brothers. I never thought of them as my possession and just the fact that you suggested that I do makes this twisted. They belong to me just as much as I belong to them. It's mutual, it's a bond. But you couldn't ever understand that, could you? You're much more concerned with your own self to even think about how the ones around you might feel."

"What do you even know about me and my-", he tried to defend himself but Rose didn't want to hear it.

"Look, don't get me wrong. I respect you as a host and I'll continue to be civil with you. After all, you provided me with shelter, sustenance and protection. That doesn't mean I'll allow you to degrade me, however. I won't stand for that."

"As the first born and-", he tried to say something, but Rose thought it wasn't worth listening to as it seemed to be following the same pattern as before.

"You're really high on that pedestal, be careful not to fall off of it", she coldly said.

Without further adue, Rose began walking towards the store they were heading to in the first place.

"I'm coming home by myself, so don't worry about me. Also, I'll bring back the rest of the money. You can keep the change", she took one last look at him before turning around.


	2. II. The Announcement

On the long dreaded morning of her departure a gloomy atmosphere ruled over the dining table, as everyone in the house of lamentation served their breakfast. She did not inform the demons of the delay of their separation, but soon enough they were going to find out. It saddened her, however, to see Beel's appetite lacking, Asmo's dark circles from the lack of sleep and Mammon's eyes which were clearly puffy from crying. The other ones seemed to be masking their emotions alright. Even Lucifer's anger seemed to have dissipated. After all, he thought she was leaving for good. No reason to hold a grudge, right? Little did he know...   
Eventually they all ended up gathered in the exact same spot where Rose arrived in Devildom. Although Simeon, Solomon and Luke were supposed to leave before Rose either way, after all that happened, there was a new reason for them to be present. Respectively, to listen to Diavolo's announcement.   
"I would like to take a few moments to thank each and every one of you for making all of this possible and for making the exchange programme a success. I hope you had a good time here in the Devildom and that you'd consider coming back every once in a while", his characteristic smile throned on his face, "There is another thing which I would like to announce here, in front of all of you", he paused for a second, scanning the faces of everyone in the room, "Not all of you will leave Devildom today. One of you is going to stay behind.", he held his hand out for Rose who grabbed it and stepped closer to him, standing on his right and smiling, "Rose chose to remain in Devildom and after a fruitful discussion we decided that she'd be a great fit for the position of human ambassador of Devildom."  
Six out of seven brothers were thrilled to hear the news. One, however, looked like he saw death with his own two eyes.  
"Congratulations, Rose! I'm sure you'll be a great human representative!", Simeon cheered for her.   
"You want to stay? Are they forcing you? Blink twice if-"  
"Come on, Luke. Nobody's forcing her. She loves it here. Isn't it obvious?", Solomon giggled at Luke's insinuation.   
A few replies exchanged later, it was time for the three of them to leave. Solomon said that he'd return and Simeon and Luke insinuated a future meeting with Rose when she was going to reach heaven, without the knowledge that it wasn't possible anymore.   
That night, instead of dining at home, Rose and the seven brothers were invited over to Diavolo's castle to celebrate.  
In fact, it was a nice facade for covering the fact that Rose and Diavolo were going to talk strategy and make preparations for setting their plan in motion. It was easier and safer to talk in person rather than over the phone or over text. While having them all there, Diavolo could make sure they were distracted and not in a position to interrupt or overhear their discussion. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.   
She wore a turtle neck black midi dress with a slit on her right thigh and a heart cutout at the chest, showing off some cleavage. The dress was chosen by her one and only personal stylist, Asmodeus.   
"I'm so glad all of you were able to attend tonight's festivities. We're lucky to have you, Rose", Diavolo took her hand into his and kissed the top of it before making small talk with the seven brothers.   
They were all, well mostly all of them, thrilled that their human got so stay. Even more happy as she now held an important position. They knew their human was special.   
"I wouldn't have gotten out of my room tonight if it wasn't for you", Leviathan whispered to Rose while passing by to take a seat at the table.  
"I can't wait to eat all this delicious food with you and Belphie.", Beel's smile was brighter than the sun.  
"I told ya she's great. I wouldn't hang out with just any human, ya know?", Mammon boasted as he usually did.  
"Well, now, I guess we didn't run out of time to have that book club meeting, huh?", Satan's smile seemed genuine for once.   
"Let's nap together after this is all done, okay?", Belphegor followed after his twin.  
"Come on, darling. Sit next to me!", Asmodeus grabbed her hand before Lucifer even got the chance to say anything to Rose.  
In retrospective, she didn't mind it as the first born probably had nothing nice to say to her anyway.   
After the starters, most of the demons present rushed to take over the dance floor. Rose already knew her feet would hurt by the end of the night as all of the gazes turned to her as the music started playing. Surprisingly enough, the first one that asked the redhead to dance was the one and only Lucifer. Wasn't he supposed to be mad at her? He was plotting something, she could feel it.   
Reluctantly, she extended her arm and grabbed his hand, letting herself be lead over to the dance floor.   
"I'm glad that I was able to get you alone here for a second.", he stated without any noticeable emotion in his tone.  
"Well, what can I say? You're welcome.", she chuckled.   
"I am... disappointed but not surprised that you are still so impertinent.", his grip on her hand got stronger.  
It wasn't the first time he tried to intimidate her like this. If then she was angry, now she was bored. A lot has changed since then.   
"I bet you thought you've seen the last of me, huh?"  
"Can't say I enjoy the idea of keeping you around, but I'm not one to question Diavolo's judgment."   
"Look, before you threaten to kill me again if I ever harm the ones you love, let me just say that I'm sorry", she took a look at Lucifer who seemed to tell her 'go on' without even moving his lips, "Although I still stand by the meaning of my words, I don't think I used the right ones to express myself. I do not want us to be enemies. After all, we're all trying to protect the same people, so, how about you let it slide just this once? You don't have to like me, it's enough for you to tolerate me."  
She hoped it was enough to convince the demon to change his mind. It would make everything so much easier if he did. She couldn't fulfill her duties if Lucifer was suspicious of her and angry. It's not as if she feared his wrath, it was rather an annoyance.   
Much to her delight, he agreed.  
"As long as you don't come between me and my family, I can tolerate your presence. But the second you hurt my brothers or do anything to put Diavolo in a bad spot, you're going to wish you were dead", his condescending smirk made a reappearance.  
Although everything seemed sorted out, she still needed to be cautious. After all, once you upset the Avatar of Pride you'll always have to watch your back.   
Six songs and two meal courses later, Rose found herself back in Diavolo's study.   
"I see they kept you pretty busy. I wanted to ask you for a dance myself, but after seven songs, I think you're exhausted.", he confessed while sitting down at his desk.   
"We could dance after we finish our meeting if there is time left. After all, I'd do anything for my king.", she smiled at him.   
Diavolo chuckled softly before pushing the discussion into a different, more serious direction.   
Approximately two hours passed since they entered the study and finally they had a rough draft of their plan. Barbatos was kind enough to bring them both dessert as they missed it being served.  
In a week's time Rose was going to go home and talk about her choice to stay in Devildom, giving interviews and trying her best to promote her story and bring attention to it, sparking controversy and brining the issue in the attention of the public. That was going to be their starting point. From there, Rose would be able to arrange diplomatic meetings which would lead to strengthening the relationship between the two realms.   
On his end, Diavolo was going to push the continuation of the exchange programme and urge the next one to be created in the celestial realm.   
Eventually, in both realms there was going to be a party at some point or as angels would call it, a small gathering. One in the human realm with the Devildom's representatives and the human realm's government and one in the celestial realm to celebrate the success of the exchange programme. With a little bit of synchronization both would happen at the same time and with the angels distracted, what would be a better time to strike?   
Pleased with the outcome of the meeting, Diavolo did end up asking Rose to dance. Although there were other demons on the dance floor, they all stopped and stood aside, leaving the whole thing to the pair. Diavolo was a far better dancer than his human partner, but he lead in such a way that you couldn't realize the skill difference unless you paid close attention.  
After the dance was over, Diavolo grabbed two glasses of a bubbly alcoholic drink that looked like champagne, offered one of the glasses to Rose and held up his, wanting to make a toast.   
The redhead was more than grateful as she did not sip any liquor that night, wanting to keep her mind clear until all the details of the plan were discussed. That glass was going to be the first one for her it relaxed her a bit.   
"The hard part is only just beginning", she told herself.  
Although gloomy thoughts were filling her mind, she kept a smile on and pushed herself to stay in character for just a little longer.   
Every demon follow in their suit and picked up a glass, awaiting the words of their future ruler.  
"For new beginnings, new allies and a new path for Devildom!", he raised his glass.  
"For loyalty and bonds that cannot be broken!", she added before Diavolo and her clinked glasses and drank up their contents.  
The room filled with the sound of glasses clinking and cheers. The following hours for Rose were filled by making small talk with Diavolo's guests and attempting to prove herself and her importance in Devildom.  
Not long after, the party died and every demon went back to their house. The redhead made no exception. For once, she was so happy to drift to sleep. Usually, she wanted to be up and doing something, but just for that night, she wanted to put her head on a pillow and forget about any and every worry that ever filled her head. She longer for all of it to disappear.   
Just as she promised Belphie, she was going to sleep with him, so that night she crashed into Beel's and Belphie's room. It took a bit of convincing to get the others off of her back, but she promised she'd sleep with all of them eventually, so they had nothing to be jealous of.   
Finally wearing something comfortable and with her face free of make up, she drifted asleep while sandwiched between the twins. For a moment, before everything turned to black and she faded into unconsciousness, while feeling the twin's heartbeats and feeling their chest move as they breathed, Rose felt happy. Their smell was comforting, making her feel safe. For a little while nothing else existed. It was just the three of them, that bed and the night. No worries, no war, no lies, no strategies, no hidden meaning. It was a safe heaven where the three of them could be happy. Nothing else mattered. It was a moment she'd daydream about when things got tough. However, it didn't last long as she was exhausted and soon her mind left her body.


	3. III. The First Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to Cat Pierce - You belong to me, while writing this. I think it fits well with this chapter.

As soon as she stepped through the portal and set foot into the human world, she already had microphones stuck into her face and camera flashes blinding her. Word traveled fast and Rose specifically asked of Solomon to ‘let it slip’ while giving an interview. The rare book Satan had to give up to Solomon was a small price to pay for the glory of their kind. However, Satan was not aware of that yet and was quite upset.

“Miss Dragon, what made you choose to accept the job?”, one of the reporters asked her.

“What are the benefits of working for the devil, Miss Dragon?”, another question arose from the crowd.

“Miss Dragon, did they force you to accept this? Were you blackmailed?”, a blonde woman shoved her microphone closer to Rose’s mouth.

“Is there a secret romance between you and any of the demons?”, a voice from the back asked.

Rose flashed a smile as she took off her sunglasses. She scanned the crowd in front of her. There must’ve been around twenty reporters. Everywhere you looked there was someone recording, shooting pictures or holding a microphone. A few passerby people stopped in their tracks to watch what was about to happen and took their phones out to record the whole scene.

Their plan worked. The news shook the Earth. A human chose to stay and work in Devildom instead of returning home. The moment she took that decision she stopped being expendable. Surely, human governors hoped she and/or Solomon would end up being killed while in Devildom so they had a reason to raise their defenses. The opposite ended up becoming reality.

“I couldn’t be more thrilled to stand in front of you today not only as a fellow human, but as the human ambassador of Devildom. Throughout my visit here I am going to address all of your concerns, however, I haven’t seen my world in a year and I’d like to, if possible, take some time to attend personal matters.”

As she started walking, a path formed for her, allowing her to get into the car which had been waiting for her. Although the reporters allowed her to move forward, they did not stop asking questions or holding their microphones uncomfortably close to her face.

Eventually, Rose was able to slip into the car. She rolled down the window and made one less statement.

“Make sure to keep your TV opened on channel four tomorrow as I’ll be giving an interview at six o’clock!”, Rose waved before the car started.

The redhead rolled the window back up and focused her attention on the silver-haired sorcerer who was standing next to her in the backseat. Finally, she was able to relax a bit and let her head fall back with a sigh.

“You caused quite an uproar, didn’t you?”, he gave her a half smile.

“Couldn’t have do it without you.”, she replied without missing a beat.

“I expect you have my reward. You know, for being so helpful.”, Solomon smirked in his typical way.

“How about you come up to my place, hmm? I can make you a coffee and discuss further about tomorrow’s interview. You’re invited as well if I’m not mistaken.”, Rose tried to be vague about her request so the driver wouldn’t catch on.

Although, she wouldn’t exactly mind if rumors of her and Solomon dating would arise. It would make denying any romantic links to the demons much easier.

“Of course, Miss Dragon. I’d be more than happy to accompany you.”, his gaze made Rose shiver but that was exactly what she liked about him.

Even if he was a mere human, he was able to hold his own in any situation and go toe to toe with almost any demon. Granted, he was able to wield immense magical power, but that was his merit as well. Not all who have power know how to use it. Be it magical or not.

Maybe we could spare him, she thought.

Soon enough, they were up in her apartment. Immediately, she opened the windows as the place didn’t exactly smell great. A friend of hers came in from time to time to keep the house in check, but it has been pretty much abandoned in the last year. Strangely enough, she did not feel at home there. Relaxed? Sure. But not cozy. She quite enjoyed the privacy of living alone, but the house felt empty. The things which used to fill her with joy now were indifferent to her. It was strange... Was it a side effect of having no soul? It couldn’t be. There were things that made her happy, it’s just that none of the, were part of this world.

“Let me make you a coffee while the place airs out.”, she headed towards the kitchen.

“We both know that’s not why I am here, Rose.”, Solomon walked behind her.

“Then, mi sol, why are you here?”, she held onto the kitchen counter.

His chest was pressed against her back as he tilted her head to the side using while hand, exposing her neck and allowing his hot breath to fall onto her skin. Rose’s grip became stronger and her fingers turned white from the pressure.

“I’m here to claim my reward.”, Solomon gently pressed a kiss on Rose’s neck.

The room was filled by soft moans and the sound of Solomon’s lips against Rose’s skin. It was all oh so quiet. Quiet enough that Rose was able to hear her own heartbeat. If she didn’t know better, she would’ve thought he was able to hear it as well.

From her waist up to her chest, Solomon’s hand was ever so curious, wanting to feel more of her, The buttons of her black shirt came undone one by one, revealing her deep purple bra. It looked luxurious on her, but Solomon did not seem to care about it as much as he cared about the contents of it. With a firm grip, he grabbed onto her breasts, making her squirm under his touch.

“Don’t tease me...I haven’t been properly fucked in a year, I’m sensitive.”, she whined.

"Don't worry, princess, I'm going to take care of you.", he said before taking off her bra.

Her nipples hardened when they made contact with the cool air. However, she did not have time to react as Solomon's hands took over her chest and toyed with her boobs.

"You have no idea how badly I wanted to do this with you...", Solomon whispered into her ear.

Under her leather skirt, her panties were already soaked and he didn't ever reach her most sensitive part yet. It was unbelievable the effect he had on her. That and the fact that she hasn't been touched in a year...

"I can't fucking take this anymore... Just take me, Solomon!", she cried.

"Gladly.", he lifted up her skirt and puller her panties down to her ankles.

"Gosh, you're this wet for me already? I guess my reward was just as excited he me to claim her, huh?"

With one hand tangled into Rose's hair, he pushed her forward, bending her over so he could enter her easier.

He rubbed the tip of his cock over her swollen nub several times to tease her before she started screaming.

"Just fuck me already! Please..."

"Ah, sorry, princess. I can't help it. You just look perfect bent over for me..."

Without a warning, he entered her core. Rose's back arched in response. The whole length of him inside her was mind numbing.

"You like it, baby? How full I'm making you feel?"

"Yes, mi sol, fuck yes!"

His pace got faster and faster, ending up so rough that he could her the pans and pots inside the counter clink with his every move. He was enjoying it just as much as her, if not more.

"You're so fucking tight...", he managed to say in between heavy breaths.

All of the right spots were being hit by Solomon's thick cock. Quite a charmer in every sense of the words, isn't he?

So caught up trying to reach his own climax that he didn't even pay attention to Rose's hand wiggling over her nub. It was only when she spoke that he noticed.

"Fuck.. Mi sol, I'm gonna cum..."

"Go right ahead, baby. Cum on daddy's cock."

She didn't know he was into that, but made a mental note to call him that again during sex and she was certain there was going to be a next time. She would be there for a week, after all.

That was the first orgasm of many as they continued their exploration of each other's bodies for long after she firstly came.

The following day, they left to attend the interview together as Solomon crashed at her place. She didn't mind one bit, though. Actually, she was glad she didn't have to ask him to stay. It looked good for them to be caught leaving her place together for reasons previously mentioned.

Rose had prepared for this moment, so it was no shock that the interview went well. She answered most of the questions, leaving some for Solomon and purposely avoiding certain ones. Not that she didn't want to answer them, but she needed to get another interview after that one. And she couldn't do that if all of the issues were addressed.

The plan was going well and everything seemed to be falling into place. She was the talk of the week and the story was trending online was well. She couldn't be ignored and that was what she hoped for.

Solomon stood by her side the whole week, they basically lived together for the time. With each passing day, they were getting more and more intimate. It all added up to the last night of her stay.

"Never thought I'd hear myself say this, but I'm going to miss you, princess.", he laid in bed oh his back with Rose's head on his chest.

"I wish I had a pact with you so I could summon you when I get lonely.", she joked.

Silence fell over the two of them. Rose could only head his heartbeat as her ear stood over his chest. It was a comfortable silence, but something felt off.

"You know what? Screw it. I'll make a pact with you."

"It was just a joke, you don't have to..."

"No, it's alright. I want to. I mean... All this time I thought I was searching for power, wanting to make pacts with Asmodeus and his brothers, but you taught me it's so much more than that. So I... I want to belong to you."

"How could I say no to you, mi sol?"

The next morning Rose returned to Devildom with good news for Lord Diavolo, a newly formed pact and Satan's book. Solomon decided not to take it as the time they spent together was good enough of a reward.


End file.
